Lonely Childhood
by Punk Knut
Summary: Deep withing the lonely souls of two forgotten children, they seem so happy yet no one really knows the pain both suffer. Is this enough to bring them together?


Lonely Childhood  
  
Chapter one: Lonely souls  
  
He stands at the window, gazing up at the night sky. The moon is full and shines across the perfectly mowed lawn, outside the house in which he resides.  
  
] It shines upon the wet drop of rain that has been made to cover the grass for the past hours. It had been raining; this weather suited his mood.  
  
He'd been crying, the damp tears still leaving wet trails down his cheeks. He crosses to his bed and flops down on the bed. He turns on his side and pulls his legs close, his head is hung, and he begins to cry.  
  
The tears of a lonely child, longing to be loved. They say you can have all the money in the world and it can't buy you happiness, he sighs as he realises how right those people are.  
  
Money can't buy friends; all it brings you is loneliness. He has no real friends, he remembers back to his last school year, 5th year.  
  
He sees 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys is wearing shabby, poor clothes, yet he wears a large grin, causing the jealousy to whelm inside those who don't smile.  
  
The second boy has raven black hair and bright green eyes, his clothes are not shabby, but he still wears a large smile. As does the girl. With all her book smarts and knowledge she too smiles, with her two best friends.  
  
How he longed to have friends, real friends, not the cheap imitation his father had provided for him.  
  
He can be the most popular boy in school, yet still have no real friends. He continued to cry. The tears falling onto the bedsheets.  
  
He'd been isolated for days now. Not even coming out for food. He didn't want to face anybody. He was too depressed.  
  
He looked over at his bedside cabinet. There lay a card. He picked it up and re-reads the writing for the one-millionth time.  
  
Dearest Draco, Thanks for everything you did for me; I hope you have a wonderful summer. See you next year, Love Hermione.  
  
He put the card down. Hermione had actual been nice to him. He hadn't really done much for her. Actually he'd spent most of the time calling her a mudblood and teasing her friends.  
  
He felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't meant to have been so horrible, it was all his fathers' fault. Him and his rules.  
  
He hated him; he had ruined his life by just being his father. Everyone expected him to follow his father's footsteps and become a death eater and serve the Dark Lord.  
  
He despised the Dark Lord. He just wanted to die and hopeful meet a happy ending in the after-life.  
  
He turned onto his stomach and began to stare at the front of the card. It had a paragraph of writing on it. He began to read.  
  
Deep within an angel's soul,  
  
A place where our love is whole.  
  
A private place without no light,  
  
A place to hold still in your sight.  
  
If you lose site of that magic,  
  
That will surely become so tragic.  
  
To live without such innocence,  
  
Could make your life and heart so tense.  
  
I cry at night to know your pain,  
  
Help soothe your pain, reflect the rain.  
  
The rain will help to calm you down,  
  
For in those tears you'll surely drown.  
  
And if I don't have you with me,  
  
I'll cry so much to make a sea.  
  
Then we shall drown together,  
  
In the angel's soul forever.  
  
He pulled the card close. "Hermione, I think you're the only one who understands."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sits back in her chair, looking down at the piles of extra homework she had asked for. The one thing that would take her away from life at home.  
  
Her mother and father may have always looked like a happy couple in public but no one really knew the trouble their marriage was in, well no one but her.  
  
She picked up the poem she had written that day. She slowly began to mutter the words out loud. Her voice becoming softer and softer in the fear that someone might actually hear her.  
  
She sighs as she reads.  
  
How many times have you wondered why?  
  
How would it feel if you were to die?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
When it's real?  
  
When you die  
  
Will others cry  
  
Will they mourn?  
  
When you're torn  
  
Between life and death  
  
without no breath  
  
I wonder if I could know  
  
Just to know which way I'd go  
  
Down below or up above?  
  
Which way will I find most love?  
  
If I don't believe it's true  
  
can I come back down to you?  
  
But if I die and don't believe  
  
what torture will my soul receive  
  
All because I would not try  
  
to reach above the heavens and pry  
  
I want to know if its real  
  
Why is it that the clouds conceal  
  
The truth behind their petty lies  
  
what really happens when someone dies?  
  
A lone tear slides down her cheek as she thought about what happened at the end of her school year, 5th year.  
  
She had been sitting in the girls' bathrooms. The broken one on the second floor. She had been crying.  
  
Moaning Myrtle had been out somewhere and Hermione lay on the sticky white substance foaming at her mouth. She had overdosed.  
  
A sad white girl hovered over the body, the ghost of moaning myrtle had returned.  
  
She quickly flew out of the door in search of someone, there she found a young boy with sleek blonde hair.  
  
The boy followed her back to the bathroom, where he cried.  
  
"Hermione, no!"  
  
He lifted the girl and rushed her to the hospital wing, luckily she lived.  
  
Hermione re-read the poem again. He sighed once more.  
  
"Draco I'll be eternally grateful for all that you did" she muttered before placing the poem down.  
  
--*--*--  
  
((A/N: I know it's really short, but I think its sweet, tell me what you think, and I might even add a new chappie, k. Love Thai xox)) 


End file.
